


my new roommate has a pussy (but i like it)

by KiTTYBOiYUTA



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Boypussy Mark Lee, Creampie, Eating out, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Squirting, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Watersports, Yumark - Freeform, Yuta loves Mark, big dick yuta, mark has a pussy lol, mark just wets himself, mark loves yuta, not anything extreme tho, spec of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiTTYBOiYUTA/pseuds/KiTTYBOiYUTA
Summary: “wow markie, your pussy is really pretty.” yuta said looking up from in between mark’s legs.“d-don’t go around saying things like that hyung!”[ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	my new roommate has a pussy (but i like it)

**Author's Note:**

> first yumark fic on here YAY.  
> a couple things to note! :
> 
> \- mark has a pussy but he is not trans! he just has one idk i thought it would be an interesting fic to make.  
> \- there are watersports but it’s nothing extreme  
> \- this will be a two or more part fic because it’s a lot lol  
> \- lowercase on purpose & i apologize for spelling errors, grammar, and etc.

“welcome yuta hyung!”

a happy, excited voice coming from a small boy standing in front of the apartment door. it’s was mark lee the small, cute, hardworking boy yuta used to go to school with in highschool.

“hi mark, how’ve you been?” yuta makes his way into his new shared apartment. it’s not too small so it should be able to work for them. yuta takes his suit cases and rolls them into the living room. the small boy follows him until he stops in the room. “oh you know same old same old.” mark is really excited for yuta to be living with him. yuta doesn’t really know why because back in highschool they were that close but, the bond has definitely grew since then. 

the two catch up on what has happened since highschool on the couch. yuta has never really realized how cute and adorable mark is until now. to the way he sits, the way he talks, the way he laughs when he gets embarrassed or shy. mark was just an overall cutie to yuta. while talking, yuta can’t get over how good mark looks. “was he this good looking back in highschool?” yuta thinks to himself. highschool for yuta was a blur because he pretty much focused on friends and his social life.

mark on the other hand, was thinking about yuta as well. yuta was tall and handsome, everything mark liked in someone. mark noticed how laid back and chill yuta was. mark should be more like that, maybe he’ll look cooler to yuta.

“mark you there?” 

yuta waves his hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention. mark snaps back into reality, confused because he didn’t hear a word yuta just said. “u-um say that again, sorry hyung.” mark rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. yuta chuckled and let out a sigh. “no worries mark, and i was just saying i was going to unpack.” yuta stood up, mark was intimidated by this because again he was taller than him. yuta waved and grabbed his suitcases, making his way back to his new room. mark watched yuta disappear into the little dark hallway, this was going to be fun.

*****

this first week living with mark wasn’t too bad. they both did their work around the house, making yuta appreciate mark more and more. mark also appreciated yuta’s help around the apartment. they both just appreciated each other’s company. one night, yuta and mark decided to watch a movie together. they cuddled on the couch, it was nice. yuta touched mark lightly, making mark’s face heat up. yuta thought that was extra cute. 

it was now saturday, yuta and mark have been living together for a week. it was 10:30 p.m., yuta was on his bed watching anime on his phone. he was fully immersed into the little romance anime he was watching until he heard a noise coming from across the hallway. the noise wasn’t just any noise, it was moaning. it sounded whiny and needy. yuta raised an eyebrow confused. he thought for a second it was the neighbor’s but that couldn’t be it. yuta finally put down his phone to go investigate.

yuta slowly opened the door to his room and peaked out, looking both ways to make sure mark wasn't out there. he stepped out of his room and went down the hall a bit to marks. the closer he got to mark’s room, the louder the moans became. yuta was finally in front of mark’s closed door. yuta lightly put his ear to the door, to get a closer listen.

yeah, the moans are definitely coming from mark’s room. “maybe he’s just watching porn?” yuta asked himself. but, mark didn’t seem like the type. what if something was wrong with mark? yuta had to get a peak of what was going on beyond that door. yuta has never even seen mark’s room. he’s always tried to see what it looked like but mark never invited him in the room. yuta hoped the door wasn’t locked, because he needed to be quiet as possible. 

yuta but hand on the door knob, turning it slightly. thank god it wasn’t locked. yuta slowly crept the door open until there was a crack in it, letting yuta see the amazing sight. first, mark’s room was white with little specs of color from decor. he had little watermelon decor everywhere and a cute little watermelon plushie. second, there was a lot of girly clothes and makeup around the room. yuta has never seen mark wear these things outside or around the house. finally, mark was there on his bed. doing something, a little suspicious.

yuta’s eyes widened at the sight of mark on his bed. mark was the one moaning. he was wearing nothing, he was completely nude. his legs were spread open, his hand on his crotch era. yuta didn’t see a penis, “maybe mark was just small?” yuta thought to himself. he thought that until mark moved his leg a certain angle. revealing a...

PUSSY? MARK HAS A PUSSY?

yuta yelled in his mind. why hasn’t anyone told him or does anyone even know? yuta felt his pants get tight. mark, mark lee has a pussy. he has a fucking pussy. yuta isn’t mad at it though. it turns yuta on that the little mark lee has a little pussy. the thought of it makes yuta hard. yuta’s thoughts go everywhere. he wants to see it, he wants to touch it, he wants to taste it. he wants to ruin marks little pussy. 

so, yuta takes this opportunity to see mark’s pussy. mark is still moaning and playing with himself. his eyes are closed shut, so yuta hurries himself into the room quietly. he stands at the edge of mark’s bed with his arms crossed. he felt his tight’s getting tighter at the lewd sight in front of him. yuta love’s the sight, it’s nothing he has ever seen before. mark playing with his little pretty pussy was definitely a good treat. his pussy, it was truly pretty, it was the prettiest shade of pink. his folds were chubby, his clit was swollen from being played with. yuta noticed mark wasn’t even fingering himself, he was just rubbing. “does that feel good?” yuta asks himself. 

yuta finally get’s mark’s attention that he’s in the room by fake coughing. mark open’s his eyes in surprise. as soon as mark look’s at yuta, his face his becomes red. mark grabs a blanket next to him to cover himself from yuta. “h-hyung what are you doing in here.” mark chocked on his own word’s, he was truly embarrassed. “i heard a noise from your room markie, i was worried.” yuta explained to the naked boy. mark put his head down, he was about to cry. yuta saw mark getting teared up. yuta crawled his was to mark to hug him.

”please don’t cry mark, it’s okay.” yuta felt bad now, he felt fucking guilty. mark accepted yuta’s hug, making yuta feel less guilty. mark raised his head looking at yuta with a smile. “let me make it up to you markie.” yuta caressed mark’s shoulder’s lightly. mark tilted his head in confusion.

“what do you mean hyung?”

mark would’ve never had thought of this. yuta was now in between mark’s legs, he was going to ruin mark’s little pussy. “wow markie, your pussy is really pretty.” yuta said looking up from in between mark’s legs. “d-don’t go around saying things like that hyung!” mark whisper yelled at yuta. he was truly going to be the death of mark. yuta shrugged and began his work to ruin mark. yuta slowly rubbed mark’s swollen clit. mark whined at the sudden touch. he rubbed it in circles, trying to calm down the swelling. “h-hyung...” mark’s mouth was covered with his hands, too embarrassed to show his whole face. yuta proceeded to rub mark’s clit, “what’s wrong markie?”

“c-can i call you,” mark stopes at that, too nervous to say the rest. “tell me markie, what do you want to call hyung hm?” yuta asked still rubbing mark’s clit. mark is really shy, he wished he wasn’t this shy. “can i call you o-oppa, hyung?” mark wanted to die of embarrassment at this point. yuta was a little shocked at first but, he wanted to say everything but no. “of course markie.” yuta then looked down, and decided it’s time to get serious.

yuta basically smashed his face into mark’s pussy. making mark yelp a bit. yuta took in the smell of mark, it was absolutely amazing. “you smell so fucking good mark.” mark turns away so he doesn’t have to look at the man between his legs that is saying all these crazy things. yuta opened his mouth, letting his fat, wet tongue press against mark’s pussy. “a-ah oppa.” mark whined, he's never had anyone do this to him. it was new but, he liked it. yuta continued to lick and tease mark with his tongue.

mark was a moaning mess, it was too much for him. yuta kept eating out the pussy when he entered a finger. “f-fuck oppa, that feels good.” mark throws his head back. yuta sucks and flicks his tongue on mark’s clit, just making it more swollen. he adds another one, making even more of mark’s juices flow out on yuta’s face. he’s going at a mild pace, not wanting to be too rough without mark’s consent. 

“faster oppa, please go faster!” 

mark basically forced yuta’s face into his pussy by pulling his hair. yuta was happy that he was able to go faster. he sped up the speed of his fingers, the lewd squealing noises became louder. mark became louder as well, his moaning becoming high and breathless. “a-ah oppa.” mark’s body began to shake. showing yuta that he was close to coming. yuta raised his mouth from mark’s pussy, “are you gonna cum markie?” yuta asked, still fingering mark. mark nodded his head with a following “mhm” noise. 

“good.”

that’s all yuta said before thrusting his fingers into mark faster than before. he then began to suck on mark’s clit again. yuta could feel mark’s slick leak out the more he thrusted in and out. “o-oppa, i’m gonna cum!” mark grabbed his sheets right from the overstimulation. that’s when he came, all over yuta’s face. yuta slowed down his pace so mark could ride out his orgasm. “did that feel good markie?” yuta looked up mark for the first time in awhile. he was sweating, read, and panting.

“i-it did oppa.” mark hides his face a bit in the blanket from earlier. yuta got up from in between mark’s legs and laid down next to him. yuta just stared at mark, making him blush. “oppa.” mark looked yuta for the first time in awhile too. “yes markie, what’s wrong?” mark got up from the bed and spread yuta’s legs apart. he was surprised mark was this bold, he was confused until

“let me give you a blowjob, to return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? tell me what you think :)  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> (also since this fic is a bit long, i’ll make probably one other chapter to finish it off, so the fic isn’t too overwhelming!)


End file.
